


Master Bedroom

by Drhair76



Series: Suaimhneas---(Peace, Tranquility, quiet, rest.) [9]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Clay Jensen is a good bro, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Justin Foley needs a hug, Lainie and Matt are the best parents, Lainie loves them both so much, M/M, Outing of a character, Wow I make Justin sad a lot, my bad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: A collection of drabbles with the newest Jensen. Featuring all sorts of shenanigans.





	1. Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 13 Reasons why or any characters associated with it. (If I did then season three would literally just be Justin and Clay)

"Kill it!" Justin squealed and Clay watched in shocked amusement as he hopped on top of his bed. 

"A-are you scared of spiders?" Clay asked stifling a laugh. 

"Clay!" Justin yelled but the anger was undermined by the waver in his voice. "Just kill it!" 

"I never would have thought-" 

"Clay."  

"-that the great Justin Foley would be scared of spiders." 

"Jensen!" Justin insisted, "just kill it." 

Finally, Clay took pity on Justin. He took one last look at Justin Foley cowering in fear from a tiny creepy crawly and then turned to kill the bug. He reached down to get a tissue and raised his hand to kill it when it jumped at his face. 

Clay screamed, like an honest to god, high pitched scream and jumped up on the bed with Justin. 

"Are you kidding me?" Justin groaned as Clay huddled behind him. 

"It jumped at me!" Clay argued defensively and the they both heard a knock on the door. 

"Boys? What's going on?" Lainie Jensen peered around the door and furrowed her brows. 

"What are you guys doing?" 

"There's a spider-" 

"It's right there mom, kill it-" 

"-Clay was supposed to kill it-" 

"It jumped at me!" 

Lainie stared at the two high schoolers both standing on a bed because of a tiny little spider. She was able to hold herself together for about four seconds before she burst out laughing. 

"Mom! It's not funny!" Clay huffed. "It jumped at me, my life was in danger!" 

Lainie just laughed harder and Justin snickered quietly. He had to admit that it was pretty funny to see Clay Jensen standing on the bed next to him arguing with his mom about how a spider almost killed him. 

Clay swirled around and pointed an accusing finger at Justin's chest. 

"Don't you laugh!" Justin threw a hand over his mouth to stifle his laugh while Lainie squished the spider. "You were the first one up here." 

Justin looked at Clay's red face and burst out laughing. Like full on stomach pain, tears rolling down your face, snorting, gasping for breath laughing. Clay watched him in wonder for a moment and giggled. 

And then they were pretty much just cracking up while still standing on Justin's bed, Lainie watching the two of them fondly. 


	2. Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a dog family." 
> 
> "A what?" 
> 
> "A dog family. Meaning that you seem like the type of people to have a dog." 
> 
> Clay seemed to not understand for a second before his eyes lit up. "Oh my god." 
> 
> "What?" 
> 
> "We should ask for a dog."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw heck yeah, animals are the greatest!

"You have a dog family." 

Clay looked over to Justin's side of the room. He was laying down looking up at the ceiling with his hands folded over his stomach. 

"A what?" 

Justin turned and propped his head up with his hand. "A dog family." 

Clay blinked and sat up, turning to face Justin. "A dog family?" 

"A dog family." He repeated and Clay huffed. 

"You repeating it doesn't tell me what it means." 

Justin rolled his eyes and sat up as well. "A dog family. Meaning that you seem like the type of people to have a dog." 

Clay seemed to not understand for a second before his eyes lit up. "Oh my god." 

"What?" 

"We should ask for a dog." 

"That's not what I-" 

But Clay was already up and pacing around the room. "I mean, if you just said that you wanted one then I'm sure we'd get it. You could probably ask for a house and they'd buy you one." 

Justin flinched at the words but not a pinch of bitterness acompanied them. Clay was practically gushing with excitement. 

Justin watched Clay turn and smile at him and Justin couldn't help but smile back. "Yeah sure. Whatever." 

•••

"Dad." 

Matt looked up from his newspaper with apprehension. Seeing both Clay and Justin standing in the doorway of the kitchen together made him just the tiniest bit nervous. 

"Yes?" He asked, carefully placing the paper down in front of him. 

"So," Clay started, "we were thinking-" 

"-if you wanted-" Justin cut in. 

"-that the house is pretty empty." 

"Don't feel pressured." 

"And maybe-" 

"Just maybe." 

"We could get a...pet?" 

Matt just looked from boy to boy. One of them, looking optimistic and hopeful, while the other looked nervous and a little worried. 

"A pet huh?" Matt hummed. "That-that actually doesn't sound bad. I'll talk to mom and we'll see." 

Clay and Justin both looked at each other one in excitement and one in surprise and they both ran out of the room. 

•••

"A goldfish?" 

Clay stared at the bowl in disbelief. 

"They got us a goldfish?" He repeated, even though by now Clay was positive that Justin could see it too, you never know. 

"Unbelievable, I'm pretty sure we said dog. Didn't we say dog? What the hell are we gonna do with this tiny-" 

Justin sniffled. 

Clay faltered and turned to Justin, who was staring at the glass bowl with blue and grey rocks, a little castle and a tiny fish and crying. 

"Justin? A-are you okay?" 

Justin scrubbed his eyes and nodded furiously. "I-I'm fine." 

When Clay didn't stop staring at him in concerned Justin sighed. "I just- I've always wanted a pet. And-and I've always loved fish, I just thought they were cool or something I don't know." 

Clay nodded respectfully and Justin heaved another sigh. "Mom, she-she could never keep them. I guess I was too young or something? I don't know, but she wouldn't have been able to care for them and her-her boyfriends. So I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm happy." Justin gestured to his face with a small laugh. "These are happy tears." 

Clay looked back at the Goldfish and realized just how spoiled he sounded. Here he was whining about not having a dog when Justin wanted a fish. Clay realized that he hadn't even asked Justin if he wanted a dog. Justin had just made a comment and Clay had taken him on a ride. 

"Okay," Clay said carefully, "well what do you want to name it?

"Huh?" 

"It's your fish." Clay clarified. "You should name it." 

Justin stared at Clay in suprise and then smiled tentatively. "Really?" 

"Yeah." 

Clay watched Justin turn back to the little fish and watch it swim thoughtfully.

'Please don't name it Nemo- I swear Justin. I love you man, but if you name the fish Nemo-' 

"Shark." 

Clay blinked, then blinked, then blinked again. "You-you want to name the goldfish...Shark?" 

"Yeah? Is that okay?" 

Clay felt something inside of him turn to jelly and he smiled. "Yeah. That's perfect." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk about you guys, but Justin having a goldfish named shark is definitely quality season three content.


	3. Sketch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "-No." Clay interrupted. He turned the paper so that Justin could see it and pointed down at himself. "I mean, there's me, there's mom, there's dad." 
> 
> "Yeah? So?" 
> 
> "Where're you?" 
> 
>  
> 
> Or, Clay didn't know that Justin could draw but Justin is adamant that he can't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this one might be my favorite.

"Do you remember what the triq equation for sin is?" 

"Opposite over hypotenuse." Justin answered without looking up from his paper. He was sitting at the dining room table across from Clay, who was finishing his Geometry homework. Justin thought that homework was dumb so he wasn't doing it, but he was doodling all over the paper so the teacher will have something to look at. 

"God, I can't ever fucking remember these." 

Justin looked up from his drawing to see Clay glaring down at his paper and decided to put him out of his misery. 

"Just remember Soh Cah Toa." Justin advised. Clay looked up at him and furrowed his brows. 

"What?" 

"Soh: Sin equals opposite over hypotenuse; Cah: Cosin equals adjacent over hypotenuse and Toa: tangent equals opposite over adjacent."  Justin recited, sounding like he was reading from a text book.   
Clay looked at him, impressed and his eyes flickered down to his homework page. 

Justin immediately moved his arms to try and cover the doodle but the damage was already done. 

"You can draw?" 

"No," Justin said automatically but Clay frowned at him and Justin internally groaned. "Kind of? I don't know. It's not very good." 

Justin moved his hands reluctantly and Clay reached over and pulled the paper to him. Justin studied his hands while Clay looked over his work. 

It was just a little cartoony Clay, doing his homework with Lainie and Matt standing over him. Justin wasn't able to finish the details, like Matt's glasses or Lainie's jacket and Clay's hair swoop. 

Justin just wanted Clay to stop studying the drawing so he could go upstairs and hole himself up in his and Clay's room. Justin used to draw all the time. He loved to draw spaceships and fish and color them in with crayons as a kid. 

Anytime you gave Justin a piece of paper expect him to draw something on it. Something about it calmed him, to see a blank page filled with his little sketches made him feel accomplished. Eventually his mom got her first boyfriend and he wasn't nice at all. 

He never hit Justin, but he would always put him down. Whether it be about his hair, his clothes or his drawings. He told Justin that drawing was dumb and besides, why keep at something that you're bad at? 

Justin stopped drawing where people could see, convinced that his art was terrible and stupid. But despite all that, Justin never stopped drawing. The only person who knows about his love of drawing is Jessica. 

"This is..." Justin winced, waiting for the criticism that was sure to follow. "Amazing. But it's not finished?" 

"W-well yeah." Justin nodded, slightly taken aback at the complement. "I didn't but draw Matt's glasses or-" 

"-No." Clay interrupted. He turned the paper so that Justin could see it and pointed down at himself. "I mean, there's me, there's mom, there's dad." 

"Yeah? So?" 

"Where're you?" 

Justin blinked. He wasn't expecting _that_. Justin looked down at the little cartoon and frowned. It must've slipped his mind to draw himself for whatever reason but now that Clay pointed it out, it was the only thing Justin could notice. 

"I-I guess I forgot." Justin admitted. "I was just sketching the family." 

Clay pursed his lips and tsked. "You are part of the family." Clay slid the drawing back over to Justin with a smile. "But yeah, this is really good." 

"Thanks." Justin said. He looked back down at the doodle and felt a new sense of pride flow through him. 

•••

The next day after dinner, Clay was in the shower, Matt and Lainie were talking in the living room and Justin was putting on his pajamas for bed. 

When he was done, he turned to throw himself down onto the bed and his heart stuttered in his chest when he saw what was on his bed. 

There was a brand new pack of color pencils and an honest to God sketchbook. 

A real sketchbook.

One filled with sketching paper with a thick leather cover. 

Justin reached down to pick up the book with shaking hands. He ran his fingers over the cover and turned it over and over in his hands. 

"Do you like it?" 

Justin turned around to see Mr. Jensen standing there with a beaming smile. 

"Do-" Justin huffed an excited breath. "Do I like it? It's mine?" 

Mr. Jensen smiled at Justin. A fond smile that for some reason was tinged with sadness. "Of course. Clay can't draw for his life." 

"I-wow. Thank you. Thank you so much!" Justin paused and looked down at the book in his hands. "I have a sketchbook." He whispered to himself. 

"It was Clay's idea." Matt admitted. "Why didn't you tell us you liked to draw? We would've gotten it sooner." 

He shrugged bashfully and Matt hummed. "Okay. Well, have fun." 

Justin didn't hear him leave, to busy leafing through his new book. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two headcanons. 
> 
> 1) Justin can most definitely draw. Maybe not realistic drawings with shading and different value-but he can do little cartoons and comics. 
> 
> 2) Justin also isn't traditionally smart. He isn't a genius or whatever but he has a fantastic memory. That's why he's so bad at English. Most of the time in that class you have to connect books to themes and things like that don't require memory. But give him a postulate or a theorem and he can remember that for years.


	4. Revealing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So," Jessica continued once she'd taken a sip of water. "what about your crush?" 
> 
> Justin froze and Clay perked up. Lainie could see Clay's eyebrows raise and a mischievous smile creep across his face. 
> 
> "A crush?" He smirked and Justin's face paled. 
> 
> Or, 
> 
> Justin is in some trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: There's an outing of a character (but it's not intended)

Jessica loved the Jensens. They were so accepting and caring to all the kids that came by their house. 

That would explain why she was now sitting down at their dinner table, twirling spaghetti onto a fork, talking about the girl she had found herself mildly in love with. And it wasn't the fact that her parents were homophobic, they were actually very accepting. It was just that they weren't very fond of her seeing anyone at the moment. 

"Do you think I should take my chances? Maybe ask her out?" Jess asked and Justin nodded. 

"Yeah. I mean it sounds like she really likes you, you know?" Clay offered, tearing off a piece of garlic bread and popping it into his mouth. "Might as well take the chance." 

Jessica beamed and nodded excitedly. "Yeah, okay. I'll ask her on Thursday." 

Lainie looked over at the smiling girl happily. She liked Jessica, and having her over made Justin and Clay both happy. In all honesty, she loved it when all of Clay's friends were over for one reason or another. Lainie could see the comfort and familiarity that they brought Clay just by sitting up in his room. And it seemed that Justin was elated at the fact that they were friends again. 

"So," Jessica continued once she'd taken a sip of water. "what about your crush?" 

Justin froze and Clay perked up. Lainie could see Clay's eyebrows raise and a mischievous smile creep across his face. 

"A crush?" He smirked and Justin's face paled. 

"I don't have a crush." Justin denied but Jessica made a face. 

"Are you sure about that? Cause the way you were looking at Josh yesterday suggests otherwise." 

Clay choked, Lainie froze and the whole dinner table seemed to come to a halt. Justin looked absolutely terrified, his gaze flitting from Clay, to Lainie, to Matt and then back to Clay again. 

Jessica looked confused for a moment before it dawned on her. "Oh...oh no. Justin-I, I'm sorry-I didn't know." 

"Justin-" Lainie started but it was too late, Justin had already bolted up the stairs. 

~~~

Clay Jensen wasn't one to judge. 

Considering the fact that him and Jeff Atkins had a brief thing for a while, and then there was Hannah, then maybe Tony and now Sheri? Clay couldn't judge. 

But as Justin sprinted away from the dinner table after being accidentally outed to his adopted family, it suddenly became clear that Justin didn't know that. And while Jessica kept stumbling over her apologies Clay could only imagine what Justin was thinking right now. 

Clay stood and made to go and follow his brother, to comfort him but Matt stopped him. 

"Clay, give him a second." Matt advised. "Let him gather. Remember when you first told us? You didn't want to come out of your room for the rest of the day." 

"Just give him a little while." Lainie added. "Then you can go." 

Clay nodded slowly and sat back down. 

"I-I should go." Jessica said hastily, she stood and Lainie quickly moved to assure her. 

"Jessica, you don't have to go if you don't want to. This is not your fault." 

Jess nodded, her hair swinging back and forth. "I know, I just. You should let him know that it's okay. This-this is a family thing." 

"I'll give you a ride home." Lainie stood and grabbed Jessica's plate. "You can take this home with you." 

"Thank you." Jessica continued talking as they both walked of the room. 

"Now Clay," Clay turned to his father, who had pushed his glasses up to his forehead.  "I'm not gonna tell you what to tell him, because I'm sure you already know. Just...make sure that he knows that we accept him. All of him." 

~~~

Clay winced when his bedroom door creaked open, he didn't realize just how loud it was normally. He shut it behind him and peeked around the room. 

Justin was curled up on his bed, face buried in the blankets. 

"Justin?" Clay whispered stepping over to him. He paused for a moment before sitting down next to him gently. Justin curled up tighter when the bed dipped. 

"Justin. It's just me." Clay informed. When it was clear that Justin wasn't going to unfurl any time soon, Clay tried a new tactic. "I wrapped up your spaghetti, cause I know pasta is your favorite. So it's there if you want it later." 

Clay continued to ramble about anything that came into his head until Justin was blinking at him with red-rimmed eyes. Even when Justin was listening to Clay talk about complete nonsense Clay didn't stop. 

He spoke about Lord of the Rings, Star Wars, the ocean and ghosts. He was starting on the topic of space when Justin started to laugh. 

"Okay, okay." Justin sniffled. "You-heh-you can stop now." Clay stopped and there was a silence. 

Clay didn't want to push Justin to talk if he wasn't ready to, so for the moment he was content to sit in the silence. 

"I-I-" Justin cut himself off by harshly biting down on his lip. Clay could see Justin's hands clench into fists and he resisted to urge to reassure Justin that he didn't have to say anything if he didn't want to. 

Justin exhaled angrily and scrunched his eyes closed. "I'm not straight. I'm pan." 

Clay nodded slowly but Justin's eyes were still closed so he couldn't see. Clay carefully reached up with one finger and poked Justin's cheek. Clay smiled when Justin peeked one eye open. 

"I'm not straight either dude." Clay laughed. "I-I'm not entirely sure what I am, but guys are pretty hot." 

Justin snorted. "And your parents are okay with that?" 

"Yeah. Of course they are Justin. They love you no matter who you love." Clay said sincerely and Justin smiled shakily. 

"You're sure?" Clay nodded and hopped off the bed. 

"Come on." Clay reached out his hand. "They wanna talk to you. I'll be with you every step of the way." 

Justin placed his hand into Clay's and allowed himself to be pulled downstairs. Matt and Lainie were sitting at the dining room table quietly conversing with each other. 

When they saw the two boys in the hall, they stopped. It was silent for a moment and Justin's grip on Clay's hand tightened. 

"Justin, honey. Come sit down." Lainie said softly. Justin's eyes flickered from the seat to Clay and then back to the seat again.  

"I'm right here." Clay whispered and Justin took a deep breath. He sat down across from Matt and Lainie with Clay by his side. 

"I-I think that Clay has already told you Justin, but we want you to hear it from us. So that there won't be any confusion or misunderstanding." Matt stated. Justin fiddled with the sleeves of his hoodie nervously. 

"It doesn't matter who you like, or love or bring to this house." He said firmly. "As long as they are good for you and help you grow as a person then we don't care what their gender is." 

Lainie nodded. "Justin, we feel the exact same way about you as we did before we knew your sexuality. We love you Justin, and we hope that you understand that." 

Justin almost couldn't talk from being so choked up. "I-I do. I do. Th-thank you." Clay reached for his hand when his voice cracked and Lainie stood and pulled Justin into a hug over the table. 

"There is no reason to thank us for being decent people Justin." Matt murmered. "Just please don't let those other people make you lose pride in who you are." 

Justin sniffled and nodded into the crook of Lainie's neck. "I won't." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write this for Pride month, it was supposed to come out earlier but I wanted to make sure that it was right. 
> 
> If there is anything that offends you please don't hesitate to let me know. 
> 
> Head cannon: Justin is Pansexual and Clay is Demiromantic Bisexual

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished Riverdale season two and I am actually really mad. 
> 
> Although the Serpents are my new children, thanks. 
> 
> Cheryl/Toni is the best thing I've ever experienced---so yeah. 
> 
> And now I'm moving on the The Flash season four. Cisco is looking like a real snack guys.


End file.
